Nydus worm
The nydus worm is a zerg transport strain. Each nydus worm acts as an opening in a system of tunnels created by the nydus network. The nydus worm was first observed as early as late 2502 on Urona Sigma by terran forces.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Game Structure The nydus worm can spawn anywhere the player can see. The nydus worm grants a player access to a "nydus system" through the UI, which connects all nydus worm and networks. Units that enter either a worm or network become "lost" within this network, and cannot be targeted or harmed by enemy forces. Air units and mobile crawlers cannot enter the system. The nydus worm can be used to transport as many units as are selectable (up to 255 in the current build). These units are visible within the system. However, only the first several units inside can be seen. Units exit one-by-one in the order they entered. Each worm can be given a rally point. Units which exit that particular worm automatically attack-move to that point. The system persists unless all networks and worms are destroyed, in which case all units being transported will be lost. Allies cannot share nydus networks but can enter another player's nydus network.Karune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. Strategies Nydus worms can quickly transport units between multiple zerg bases, in a manner similar to nydus canals. Using multiple nydus worms to transport units into an enemy base quickly is suggested, as nydus worms can be quickly killed due to their low hit points. A zerg player can unleash nydus worms near multiple enemy bases, then choose to send zerg only against the base the enemy does not reinforce (in effect, tricking their opponent). The player must see the area the nydus worm will be spawned at. They can use changelings or burrowed infestors to do so. Air units such as overseers make good spotters as well. A zerg player loads their units into a nydus network and unloads them at the same nydus network or at any nydus worm they have built. The worm can be used to quickly move some drones over to a newly built expansion. It may also prove useful to build the nydus network close to the drones, in case of enemy raids. Development The overseer could create a nydus worm after a nydus network had been produced as of October 2008.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-10-17. BlizzCon 2008: Changes to StarCraft 2. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-10-17. This ability cost energy.Karune. 2008-10-23. #3: Thoughts on the BlizzCon Nydus Worm? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-24. The overseer lost the ability to make nydus worms as of March 2009.1. No, Overseer does not have Nydus Worm spawning ability any more. 2. You can build Creep Tumor from the Queen only on the creep to expand it. 3. It just looks like other Zerg buildings while it is being summoned and the worm bursts out of the creep when the summoning is done. Hard to describe the animation of the popping up;; 4. Yes, units are coming out of the Nydus Worm/Nydus Network one-by-one and they come out in the same order they entered in. Cydra. 2009-03-2. Questions about Nydus mechanics (third post). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-02. In June 2008, the nydus worm was built directly from the nydus network, a point on the creep is selected (it could only emerge onto the creep)Pardo, Rob and Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-06-29. WorldWide Invitational 2008: Pictures, Presentations, Videos (StarCraft II Panel: Evolving Design) SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-06-30. and the nydus worm erupted.Rob Pardo, VioleTAK. 2008-06-29. Starcraft 2 Panel @ BWWI. Youtube. Accessed 2008-06-30. By August 2009 it was produced from the network again.Nydus Worm. StarCraft Source. Accessed 2009-09-02. The nydus worm used to be a mobile worm unit with two modes, "stationary" and "mobile". There was a delay when it shifted from one mode to another."When a nydus worm surfaces, and after releasing its troops, does it become a back and forth instant transport system similar to the nydus cannal in SC1? Or in other words, is it a 2 way road?" "It is a 2 way transport, allowing units to both move in and out." "After being deployed and releasing troops, is the nydus fixed forever in its spot, or can it move again?" "The Nydus Worm can repack up and move again. To change the Nydus Worm from its stationary mode to mobile mode, there will be a delay, which will be subject to balance." Karune, SavioSeth. 2008-06-03. Karune Answers 8 Questions on Another Site. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-06-04. The nydus worm was visible without a detector while transporting units undergroundExclusive Karune's answers for StarCraftCZ.com. StarCraftCZ.com Accessed 2008-06-03. and was capable of traversing gaps between space platforms.Karune. 2008-04-16. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 35. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2008-04-16. It has since become a stationary structure.Dauntless. 2009-06-18. WWI 08 - Zerg Impressions. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-06-18. Images File: Zerg SC2 Cncpt2.jpg|Early incarnations of zerg strains, including what appears to be a nydus worm Image: NydusWorm SC2 Head1.gif|A nydus worm close up File:NydusWorm SC2 Head1.jpg|Nydus worm profile References External Links An older version of the nydus worm can be seen in action on VidJar; StarCraft 2 Savior Zerg VOD at the 4:23 mark (crossing a ledge) and at the 6:12 mark (changing forms).